vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grandmother Raven
Summary Lady Nightstar, more formaly known as Grandmother Raven 'is one of the three primordial beings in the ''Wizard101 ''universe. Existing in the first world, Raven was once in a romantic relationship with Grandfather Spider. However, she would realize that his heart was full of chos and evil, and the two would engage in a battle in which Raven would come out as the victor. After seeing that the first world was broken into fragments due to the three titans, Bartleby, Raven's brother would sing the Song of Creation, which Raven would power with Spiders heart. This would the spiral as we know it today. Further down the story, Raven would be weakened by an unknown source, and would later be saved by The Player, who she believed was the child of prophecy and would bring hope to the spiral. However, she had lost his faith in him, and is now planning on letting the spiral and everyone living in it to die out, so that the only thing remaining would be her, and her daughter Mellori. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Name: Grandmother Raven, Lady Nightstar Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Male Age: Existed since creation Classification: Manefestation of light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Types 1 and 8; will continue to exist as long as the concept of light does), Death Manipulation (Death magic focuses on the aspects of death, allowing users to grant death to anything they choose), Life Manipulation (Life manipulation deals with the aspects of life, allowing users to create life from nothingness), Necromancy (Death magic), Life Force Absorption (Death Magic), Summoning (Can summon minions), Limited Probability Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance Negation to Magic, Power Nullification (via shadow magic), Sealing (Sealed Grandfather Spider away), Matter Manipulation (via shadow magic), Petrification (via shadow magi), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Her light forms the spiral/universe and reality itself. Is planning on destroying the concept of shadow and chaos in order to destroy Grandfather Spider), Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Ice magic), Earth Manipulation (Myth Magic), Fire Manipulation (Fire Magic), Can weaken healing, Astral Projection, Statistics Amplification (Can buff attacking and healing spells), Mind Manipulation (Via shadow magic), Status Effect Inducement, Reality Warping (Via shadow magic), Healing (Life Magic), Light Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Scaling from Grandfather Spider), Shapeshifting, Duplication, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Ice Magic), Can reduce the accuracy of enemy attacks, Shadow Manipulation, Resistances to Paralysis (Scaling from Grandfather Spider), Mind Manipulation (Scaling from Grandfather Spider), Shadow Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Should be resistant to all types of magic) and Time Manipulation, Abstract Existence (The very manefestation of light throughout the spiral), Omniscience (Via The Eyes of Time), Possible Law Manipulation and Physics Manipulation (Used Spider's heart to bring creation into existence) with Spider's heart Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level (Defeated Grandfather Spider and used his heart to power the Song of Creation, which brought the spiral into existence) Speed: Unknown. Likely Infinite (Comparable to Grandfather Spider. Can exist in the Astral Plane, a space between existence and nothingness) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+, possibly Low Multiverse level Durability: At least Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level (Would continue to exist after the destruction of the spiral) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. At least universal, possibly Low Multiversal with magic Standard Equipment: The Chaos Heart Intelligence: Omniscience (Gave Bartleby the eye of history and the eye of the future, which allows him to know everything throughout the past and the future) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wizard101 Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Law Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Physics Users Category:Tier 2